


The One That Got Away

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Adam was a shitty excuse of LGBT+ rep and we all know dreamworks couldve done so much more but fuck it im sad anyway





	The One That Got Away

 Shiro looks around the busy room, eyes scanning the throngs for people for brown hair and glasses. He begins to panic, searching the room frantically as he all but spins around in circles- he's got to be here, /he's got to be/. Shiro stops one of the Garrison teachers he recognizes from years ago, he can't quite remember their name, though.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Adam W?" He asks, looking into the woman's eyes with a hint of desperation. Her expression changes from confused to solemn in moments, and she grips onto his arm and guides him through the crowd, not a word passing between them. Dread settles in Shiro's stomach, and he hopes to whatever God is out there that this isn't happening. But then he's being guided to a wall of names, and he sees it.  
  
No no _no no_ **no!**.  
  
'Adam W'  
  
The woman lets go of his arm and walks away without saying anything. Shiro touches the plaque, tracing the picture of the man he'd left behind. He wonders if Adam had to do the same.  
  
"I'm sorry..."


End file.
